The Unattainable
by strawberriesdelighte
Summary: Ginny Weasley is finally over Harry... until...
1. Caught

The UnAttainable  
  
CAUGHT  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters. Everything is property of the brilliant J.K. Rowling! ;)  
  
PLEASE R/R!! I don't know WHERE this story is going.  
  
Ginny Weasley had been in love with Harry Potter since she was AT LEAST 10 years old. He had never noticed her before, and that broke Ginny's heart. But now.it was the summer after her fourth year. She was FINALLY getting over Harry.  
  
Ginny was thinking all this over when she heard a door slam and voices talking downstairs. A moment later. Harry and Ron were charging up, rambling about Quidditch. Since her feelings for Harry were finally gone, she could be in the same room with him now. She walked out of her room.  
  
"Hey Ron. Hey Harry," she said. Thought she thought the feelings were gone, the moment she spotted those beautiful green eyes, the same familiar rush of feelings came pelting back to her.  
  
"Hey Ginny," Harry said, not even giving her a second glance.  
  
Ginny was heart broken once again. She finally realized it now. she would never be anything more than Ron's baby sister. Trying to show poise, she walked calmly across the hall to the bathroom, to make it look like she was actually going somewhere. She locked herself in the bathroom, and surveyed herself. She was trying to figure out what it was that made Harry ignore her. Finally deciding that it was unchangeable, she realized someone was knocking on the door.  
  
"Ginny?" The voice asked, "It's Harry. erm.. er. I need to use the toilet..."  
  
Ginny, scared of how she might react when she came out, said, "Umm, sorry, I'm about to take a shower, so." DAMNIT! "Great lie Ginny." she thought to herself. now she would actually have to take one.  
  
"Oh." Harry replied. "If you please, let me know when you're in the shower, and I'll go while you're. erm. in there." Ginny froze. She would be really embarrassed, but at the same time, she would be so close to Harry, but then again, so VERY far away.  
  
"Er. okay.." Ginny then proceeded in starting the water, putting her clothes in the hamper, and getting in.  
  
Upon hearing the curtain close, Harry barged in. "Sorry Ginny. normally I wouldn't invade your privacy like this. but.. you know." Harry said, while relieving himself.  
  
"No problem!" Ginny squeaked, in an unusually high tone.  
  
"Welp. okay, thanks." Harry said, after washing his hands.  
  
Ginny, who was still in astonishment that she had been in the same room with him while showering, just stood under the water, thinking about those gorgeous green eyes.  
  
After standing there for about 20 minutes or so, Ginny snapped back to reality, remembering that Harry would always look at her as Ron's little sister. She just couldn't help loving him.  
  
A year later, Ginny had just finished her fifth year. It was summer again, and she was steadily dating Seamus Finnigan, a soon to be 7th year. She was extremely happy with Seamus, he always made her laugh. But she sometimes had a nagging feeling. like she was forgetting something, but it only occurred when she was with Seamus. Ginny couldn't shake this feeling. it felt like it had something to do with Seamus. Ginny thought it was because she hadn't spent that much time with him, since it was the summer and all. But, she remembered, she was going to go to London today, to do some shopping with him. Maybe that would do it.  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock at her bedroom door.  
  
"Who is it?" Ginny asked, walking to the door.  
  
"It's me!" said the voice, excitedly.  
  
Ginny ran to the door, threw it open and laced her arms around the middle of the person, giving him a huge bear hug.  
  
"Harry!" she yelled happily.  
  
Harry Potter was now one of Ginny's best friends. Though Ginny still had feelings for him, and always would, she didn't let them get in the way.  
  
"Hey Ginny," Harry replied groggily. He was still wearing his pajamas, and he looked like he had just woken up.  
  
"Harry. what time did you go to bed last night? You're still in your pajamas, you apparently just woke up, and it's three in the afternoon." Ginny stated, looking reprimandful.  
  
"I went to bed pretty late. but I was thinking about something, and I lost track of time.." Harry smiled his beautiful smile, and his eyes twinkled at her. Suddenly, he leaned in and kissed her. It was a kiss so deep and so passionate, that she couldn't think straight. She sank into the kiss. Seamus walked in. 


	2. Mistake

The UnAttainable  
  
MISTAKE  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters. Everything is property of the brilliant J.K. Rowling! ;)  
  
PLEASE R/R!! thank you all for your kind reviews!  
  
Ginny woke up with a start. This was the third time in a week that she had this dream. She decided that she needed guidance.  
  
She got out of bed, and looked at her clock. It was 8:30 in the morning, so she decided to wake-up Hermione, who had arrived the week before. Hermione was the best person to go to for advice.  
  
"Hermione. Hermione? Her-My-Oh-Knee!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ginny practically screamed, in a mocking tone.  
  
"Ron.no!! Er. uh. morning Ginny," she said groggily, obviously snapping out of a dream about Ginny's brother.  
  
"Hello, Hermione!" Ginny said, a huge grin crossing her face. "I need your help,"  
  
"Uhh. oh. okay.." Hermione looked around, now obviously embarrassed.  
  
Ginny then launched into the explanation of her dream. Hermione listened all the way through before sitting and thinking.  
  
"Well, it's obvious that, though however small, you still have feelings for Harry," Hermione said gently.  
  
"But.Seamus."Ginny stammered. She thought her feelings for Seamus had been genuine.but now she didn't know for certain.  
  
"I have no doubt in my mind that your do have feelings for Seamus. I've seen you two together. You're happy. But maybe. your feelings for Harry. have.resurfaced?" Hermione was talking to Ginny gently, as thought she was a small child. Ginny appreciated this, because it showed that Hermione really cared.  
  
"I just don't know what to do. I know Harry will never, EVER see me as anymore than Ron's little sister. but, I cant help it. I cant help that I still have feelings for him. I cant help that I will always love him."  
  
During Ginny's little speech, Hermione's eyes had widened in horror.  
  
"Erm.um.Ginny?" Ginny whipped around in horror. Harry was standing in the doorway, and he had apparently heard EVERYTHING.  
  
"Yes, Harry?" Ginny asked, trying to stay cool.  
  
"Er.can I. er. borrow your spell-o-tape?" Harry asked, blushing.  
  
"Uh.sure." Ginny, trying not to make eye contact, walked to her drawer, dug for her Spell-o-tape, threw it to him, and then looked up.  
  
"Is that all?" she asked, starting to close the door.  
  
"Ye-"Ginny cut him off by shutting the door in his face.  
  
Hermione looked sympathetically at Ginny, who now had tears in her eyes. Hermione walked over, and swept Ginny into a sympathetic hug. Suddenly, Ginny bolted up.  
  
"What.if.he.tells.SEAMUS?" she gasped.  
  
Hermione smiled. "Harry wouldn't do that."  
  
Hours later, Ginny was anxiously awaiting the arrival of Seamus. She heard a car door slam, and voices talking. She ran to the door, and threw her arms around the first person who walked through the door.  
  
"I missed you so much!" She cried, stepping back to look at Seamus.  
  
"Erm." said the person she was holding, which wasn't Seamus at all. It was Harry. Ginny blushed a brilliant shade of red.  
  
"Arm.thanks, Ginny.?" Harry replied, looking horrified.  
  
Ginny, her mistake finally setting in, ran away, all the way up the stairs to the attic.which was now her personal sanctuary.  
  
A few minutes later, she heard the real Seamus downstairs, joking around with Ron and Harry. She looked in the mirror hanging on the attic wall, made sure the looked alright, then ran all the way to the main floor.  
  
She heard voices in the kitchen, so she went in there. She braced herself, and walked through the door.  
  
The minute the door opened, Seamus immediately looked up. He and Ginny walked over to each other and kissed. It was a soft, gentle kiss..  
  
Ron made a gagging noise. "Excuse me, Finnigan, but that's MY SISTER!"  
  
Seamus pulled away, and laughed. "Sorry, Weasley, I wasn't aware I had to clear my actions with you first." Everyone laughed.  
  
At that moment, Hermione walked in. "Hello, Seamus!" She said cheerily, while winking at Ginny. She looked briefly at Ron, then blushed.  
  
Ron and Hermione had dated briefly in their 6th year. Though it was a mutual decision to break up, it was obvious that Hermione regretted it.  
  
Ginny turned back to Seamus. He was adorably cute. He had sandy colored hair, and an adorable Irish accent. He was perfect.  
  
Later that night, Ginny and Seamus were in Ginny's room, having an intense kissing session. Things were certainly heating up, as Seamus was now laying Ginny on the bed and unbuttoning her shirt. Ginny buried her head is Seamus's hair. Suddenly, she let out a moan, and said, "Harry.."  
  
  
  
How was it? Good bad?! Please!!! R/R!!! 


	3. Hopes

The UnAttainable  
  
HOPES  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters. Everything is property of the brilliant J.K. Rowling! ;)  
  
PLEASE R/R!! thank you all for your kind reviews!  
  
Where we last left off: Ginny accidently mistook Seamus for Harry! Uh-oh!  
  
Also: if anyone is interested in being a Beta for me, please, let me know!  
  
"What did you say?!" Seamus asked, outraged.  
  
"I.um." Ginny knew there would be no point denying it to Seamus. She knew he had heard her.  
  
"I don't think this relationship is going to work out. Im really sorry.but. I still love Harry." Ginny could tell that Seamus was raving mad.  
  
"Fine!" He spat. "I'll leave.. and I'll let you get back to chasing someone who will NEVER love you!" He then stormed out. apparently going up to Ron's room, where he and Harry were staying.  
  
Ginny tiptoed into the hall. She was trying to find Hermione, who had gone downstairs. She could hear Seamus recounting what had just happened, obviously to Ron and Harry, and then he heard a roar of laughter, seemingly belonging to each of the three men.  
  
Ginny felt like crying. Not only had she hurt Seamus, but now she'd embarrassed herself with Harry. he now knew she still had feelings for him. Although she felt bad for what she had done to Seamus, she was also a bit happier. Now she didn't have to feel guilty about loving Harry  
  
Two years later, Ginny had just finished her seventh year. Her brother, Ron, was playing Quidditch for the Chudley Cannons, his favorite team. Hermione was working for the Ministry of Magic. Harry was now the Seeker for the British Quidditch team.  
  
Ginny returned to the Burrow that year to find her house very lonely. Ron and Harry weren't there, seeing as they were off playing Quidditch. Hermione didn't come back either, seeing as Ron hadn't.  
  
She started thinking about her future. She was exceptionally good at Charms, but she didn't know where that would get her. She realized then that maybe she could be a teacher sat Hogwarts, as tiny little Professor Flitwick was getting rather old.  
  
She looked at her desk and saw a picture that had been taken during her fifth year. It showed herself, Ron, Hermione, and Harry, all waving jovially up at her. She sighed, remembering her infatuation with Harry, and how much trouble it had gotten her into.  
  
She decided to send an owl to Hermione, asking her to stay, because she really needed a friend with her now.  
  
Ten years had passed since Ginny had graduated Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley had decided to invite the old gang to stay at the Burrow. Everyone would be there. Harry, Hermione, Angelina and Alicia (Fred and George's wives).  
  
Ginny, who was now a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts, was excited to be seeing everyone again. She packed up her trunk, and proceeded to the Hogsmeade station, where she would go home.  
  
Ginny was nervous though. This was the first time she would be seeing Harry since he graduated. She wondered if any of the old feelings would return. And, she hoped, that if they did, Harry would finally return them  
  
  
  
A/n: IM sooo sorry it took so long to post, and then have it be such a short chapter. Im not really good at writing long stuff... but ifyou have ANY ideas, let me know! Also, I need a Beta! If you want to help, let me know! 


End file.
